


New Face

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: There’s a new student at Pledis High named Xu Minghao, and everyone wants him!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 21





	New Face

It was another sunny day at Pledis High, and Wen Junhui woke up feeling an adrenaline rush on his body. Firstly, he woke up earlier than usual. Junhui knew he was excited but he didn't know why, or what the reason is.

After fixing himself and looking presentable, he waved his mom a goodbye as he walked to school.

"Junhui!" Wonwoo called, "Hi Won! What's up?"

"There's a new student, I heard he's the same age as Seokmin. Just thinking you might be interested in him" The younger smiled at him. Junhui wasn't interested about him, but he hopes the boy survives their school.

You see, Wen Junhui is a part of the Ice Hockey team, which makes him one of the popular boys in school. His friend Wonwoo on the other hand is the school's smartest student, which also makes him one of the popular boys in school as well, along with Junhui.

Their class was about to start, "Well see you Jun later." Wonwoo bid his goodbye to Junhui

"New student huh?" Junhui told himself, but shook the thought of this new student as the class bell started to ring.

"I heard the new students of Pledis High are handsome!" One girl who is sitting beside Junhui yelped, "I heard so too omg."

Junhui got tired of the squeals from the girls so he took his airpods from his small bag, and placed them on his ears while playing music.

The boy didn't noticed the teacher coming in, "All right class. We have two new students today, please welcome them" As if on cue, two good-looking boys entered.

This made Junhui take off his airpods and stare at the two,

"Xu Minghao?!" Junhui stood up, interrupting the entire class. The said boy widen his eyes, "Wen Junhui?!"

Wonwoo, who is in front of him, turned his back to look at Junhui. He whispered, "Do you know him?"

Junhui didn't know what to do, "Y- yeah we were friends b- but lost contact." The teacher faked a cough, "Well that's very lovely! You two reunited. Let's get back to class?"

Whispers can be heard, "The popular guys were friends?" "How did Junhui didn't know that his friend entered the same school as him?" and so on.

"Mr. Xu, please sit down next to Junhui and Mr. Kim, sit down next to Wonwoo over there" Mr. Lee instructed as the two new students sat beside both me and Wonwoo,

this is going to be a long day.

To be honest, Minghao and Junhui knew that they'll be entering the same school. But Minghao being Minghao, he wanted to make a drama. Something about him and Junhui stealing hearts and later on, announcing on their social media that they've been dating for 4 years.

Yes, you've heard that right, 4 years. It all started when Junhui asked Minghao out on their graduation in 6th grade. They've been stronger as ever, and no one was happy other than themselves.

Their parents knew they were dating after their first anniversary, when Junhui was stuttering when he was explaining to his parents that he was only going to school.

"Junhui, where are you going?" Mrs. Wen eyed his 12 year old son

"N- nowhere m- mom" Junhui avoided eye contact

Mrs. Wen knew that something was wrong, "Junnie answer honestly please. Where are you going?"

Junhui sighed, "I'm going to Minghao's house."

"For?" She asked. There was a long silence, too long for her liking when his son spoke up,

"For a date!" Junhui closed his eyes, knowing that there will have a contact of his mother's hand and his cheeks.

But, nothing came.

Instead, he was engulfed a big hug from his mom. "Why didn't you say anything?! I was so worried for nothing" Tears from this mother's cheeks were visible, and Junhui couldn't do anything but wipe them off.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Junhui's eyes looked at his mom

His mother sniffled a chuckle, "No. I'm just happy that Minghao will be my son-in-law"

Junhui's eyes widened as he looked at his mother, embarrassed. "Ah mom! You still don't know if we would last long,"

"Oh please, you two grew up fighting, bickering over a toy, and do everything together."

"First of all, that wasn't just a toy. It was a plushie that you gave me and I couldn't sleep without it!"

Mrs. Wen chuckled, "but now you have Minghao for you to cuddle with."

"Mom!" He was now red as a tomato from embarrassment. His mother just laughed, "just kidding."

Later that day, Mrs. Wen told her husband, who had the same reaction as her. Making Junhui blush for the hundredth time.

Now back to present Junhui. He was happy that his parents accepted him, he was grateful.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hug from behind, "Hi babe"

Junhui quickly hugged Minghao back and wiped his non-existent tear, "Haohao!"

"You're so heavy what did you eat?" Minghao faked a complaint, Junhui just smiled at his lover.

"I'm just happy you got in here." Junhui grinned,

They just smiled at each other, but little did they know their other friends had the same thing.

"Honey!" Mingyu said a bit to loud, earning a smack from Wonwoo.

"What the hell Gyu? Don't call me like that when we're out here,"

Mingyu pouted, "But you're my baby~"

"Fuck you"

"Fuck me?" the younger smirked, earning a blush from Wonwoo.

"L- lets go to class you fucker"

"Anytime babe" Mingyu said innocently as he passed Wonwoo. The said boy scoffed as he yelled at Mingyu, "Wait for me!"

Another day at Pledis High, Junhui walked up to his locker when Minghao suddenly gave him a flying kiss.

"What was that?" Wonwoo looked at Minghao, who disappeared.

"Can you keep a secret?" Junhui asked, "Of course I don't see why not?"

Junhui got closwer to Wonwoo, "Me and Minghao are dating. We agreed to not announce it and collect many confessions,"

Wonwoo felt bad that he kept him and his relationship with Mingyu a secret too, "I also have a secret."

The older squeaked, "Spill."

Wonwoo took a deep breath, "I'm dating Mingyu."

"So this is it, we're stealing hearts today." Mingyu was the person who called everyone into the so-called cool table, if everyone calls that.

Wonwoo let out a sigh, "I guess we are."

"I'm in!" Junhui grinned, "Me too" Minghao said coldly

"Sorry about him. I call him thughao for a reason, he's good at rejecting people"

"By rejecting, you mean-?"

Minghao placed his phone down and smirked, "I'm a popular fashion designer and model so rejecting their love confessions was normal."

"What about you Junhui?" his boyfriend eyed at him. Junhui nervously sweat, "I- I'm an actor.."

Wonwoo and Mingyu's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped too. "Damn, no wonder you two are busy everyday. Me and Gyu thought you were doing, you know, the deeds."

Mingyu choked on his water, "H- honey why did you have to call the s word deeds-"

The older just chuckled, "Anyways- ow the meeting is finished, let's start this messy game we started."

A few weeks had passed, and the four were tired of people thinking they were single. If they had just announced that they're dating someone, this wouldn't happen.

Junhui was about to announce. Not on social media, but in real life. (To make it more realistic, according to Junhui)

When his team won the Ice Hockey competition, he looked at Minghao and gestured him to come and hug him. Minghao obliged as Junhui carried Minghao and skated at the middle of the Ice Rink.

Fans of Junhui and Minghao cheered, seeing the school's heartthrob together- smiling.

"You scared?" Junhui chuckled. It was the day he'll announce their relationship

Minghao let out a breathy laugh, "Y- yeah."

Junhui looked at the crowd, "Hi everyone. I would like to announce that Xu Minghao, is my boyfriend. We've been dating for 4 years, so for those who confessed I'm sorry for rejecting you all, girl or boy. I was bullied in 4th grade when Mi-" He was about to say until Minghao placed his hand on Junhui's mouth.

The younger boy silently cursed, dumbass I said announce not tell the fucking story of how we met. Minghao bowed, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, he was just trying to announce we're dating okay have a nice day!" Minghao announced and blushed as he pulled Junhui's ear out of the Ice rink while Junhui whined at the pain. Mingyu and Wonwoo at the distance were laughing their butts off, along with the crowd.

"So this is what love does to you, huh?" Wonwoo chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and placed his chin on Mingyu's shoulder.

"Yeah." Mingyu smiled and stole a kiss from Wonwoo, who got into a deep shade of red

Mingyu laughed and ran off, grinning at his work. "Hey you fucker! Get back here I swear" Wonwoo chased his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not posting, accept this junhao one shot as my apology for leaving :(
> 
> talk to me on [Instagram.](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
